Fall of the King
by The-Artist-64
Summary: The Ice King is at his most vulnerable, yet weakest form. Can Finn free Simon from the crown?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Beemo, how 'bout some games?" shouted Finn as Jake was flipping flapjacks on a grill.

"Hey Jake, where's Beemo?"

"I dunno Finn. Maybe Ice King captured him?"

"Jake, you know what time it is?"

"Time to kick the Ice King's butt?"

"No. It's Adventure Time!"

* * *

"Hey why am I hitting myself!"

"I have partial control over you, remember Ice King?"

"Simon! Stop doing that or I'll pump you full of ice!"

"But I'm inside you, remember? You're getting weak, old man."

Suddenly, Finn and Jake smashed through the door.

"Maybe you should stop talking to yourself Ice King! Now where's Beemo!"

Except the Ice King didn't look normal. His eyes were red and he looked…weak and old. He seemed less focused than usual.

"Finn! Jake! Stand back or I'll rip out your eyes!"

Finn pulled out his sword and pounced at the frail old man.

"Suck my SHIRT!"

Ice King just froze the adventurer. Jake was about to punch Ice King but he froze him.

"Enough, Finn the human. It's time I…No! No! I won't let you! Oh yeah? Yeah!"

Ice King started punching himself as Jake unfroze and then broke Finn out of the ice block. They were confused as the Ice King was beating himself up and they left.

* * *

"Hey, I found Beemo under the sofa! And he's out of power!"

Jake yelled across the room to Finn.

"Jake, something was up with the Ice King."

"How? He was just all crazy and stuff. Like usual."

"It was something in his eyes. Something. I remember something important about Ice King. We learned it last Christmas, remember?"

"Oh yeah, with the tapes and stuff."

"But what was on the tapes?"

"Looks like we're gonna have to go steal the tapes again."

"Wait!"

"What Beemo?"

"It's in my system! I never released the tape!"

"All right Beemo! Play it!"

Static flashed across the screen. "Hello. My name is Simon Petrikov. I am recording this tape so that people will know my story. I was st-"

"Eject Beemo. I remember now. He was that Simon dude. Let's go to Marceline's. She probably knows what's going on with him."

* * *

"Simon? No, I don't like to talk about him."

"Come on Marceline! You're the only one who could possibly know what's going on!"

She thought for a moment. "Alright. Simon is trapped in that crown, and Ice King's probably dying. There. Now can you guys go away? You brought up bad memories."

"Sorry Marceline, but we gotta know. Ice King could be…DYING!"

"Dude, she already told us that."

"I know."

"Alright Jake, we gotta destroy the crown! C'mon, it's…" and they said it together… "Adventure Time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn smashed through the wall of the Ice Palace and shouted "Ice King! We're back to foil you're evil plans!"

There was silence.

"Ice King?"

"Let's check the upstairs, dude."

They walked up the steep staircase while overhead, it was snowing violently. Ice King was floating at the top of his castle, ready to finish what he had started. His eyes were red, and his veins popping. Before, Simon blocked out the true Ice King, just enough to make him harmless. But he was using all of his strength, blocking Simon out. Finn and Jake came up, tired from the extremely long walk up.

"We're…here…to…defeat…I need to take a knee."

But the Ice King, not feeling mercy, picked up the adventurer and flew high into the sky as a bolt of lightning struck behind him.

"Jake! Help me!"

Jake was so tired he started to sleep.

"Once I kill you, humanity shall finally be gone!"

"Help! Anybody!" Finn knew that he should knock the crown off of the wizard's head, but he was too  
scared to.

"Simon, stop!" Marceline had heard Finn and flew up to the king of ice.

"No! Back off, or I'll send you flying all the way to Lumpy Space!"

"Simon,this isn't you!"

"You're damn right it isn't! This is the Ice King, you idiotic teenager!"

Finn regained courage and pushed the crown of the head of the Ice King, and the Ice King screamed. He started falling towards Earth.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay Marceline?"

"I don't know. Let's take him to a hospital, or something."

Marceline looked at the body of the Ice King and gasped.

"Simon!" the Ice King had returned to his original form, but was unconscious.

* * *

He woke up from his long thousand year slumber. He was in great pain, because he had just fell out of the sky.

"I'm free!"

"Oh, you're up. I'm..."

"Princess Bubblegum? Yeah, I saw everything. I'm so sorry."

"I know it was the crown."

"I need to get up."

"Oh, you're in no condition to do that."

"I'm sorry Bubblegum, but I have to find my princess."

PB kept trying to convince Simon to stay, but Simon wasn't listening. He was staring at Marceline.

"Marceline, why don't you come with me."

"Really!?"

"Yep!"

Simon smiled as Marceline hugged him.

"Wait! You can contribute to science, make this world like it was before the war!"

"I would Princess, and I'm sorry, but I must find her."

* * *

"Dude, now that Ice King's gone, who are we gonna fight?"

suddenly, a bunch of ninjas robbed an old lady. Finn looked at Jake and smiled.

"You know what time it is?"

"Adventure Time!"


End file.
